Keep the Lies Up
by girlwiththeinvisibletattoo
Summary: Doesn't have a real plot. I don't know where I'm going with this. If it interests you at all review with please continue.. if not don't review and I'll take the hint haha and I have no talent - rated m cause I like reading about certain things and I imagine it'll be in this story.. might be nonconsent or not.. who knows please read
1. The Great Gatsby

We all have secrets.

There are always things we want to hide; things we don't want anyone finding out. There are always aspects of our lives that we like to keep hidden.

For Kagome Higurashi it was her entire life; her entire existence was a secret. Youkai ran the world; they were the dominant – stronger - species. And although humans weren't enslaved and could lead normal lives there wasn't exactly equality. Because humans were able to have children easier, there was a law that each family could only have one child and only after passing a background check. Families who have ancestors of demon slayers or a holy lineage weren't 'allowed' to conceive.

However, it was still possible to go under the radar and do so. Which is why Kagome Higurashi's existence was a complete secret.

Her mother had never meant to get pregnant with her. It was an accident. And since she was a direct descendent of Midoriko on her fathers side they kept her hidden. It wasn't easy but they had somehow managed it. Her father died when she was 5 and her mother remarried a man with boring ancestors so they were able to have another child, a son named Souta.

But life has not been easy for Kagome. She hated hiding; she hated being kept in the house all the time. So she ran away.

She ran and hid in the forest. She wasn't sure how big it was exactly; just that she'd been hiding for a week and no one has found her.

Kagome saw a clearing up ahead and could see the sun shining down on it. She pushed passed random branches and shrubbery to get to it. All she had was a back pack with supplies like a first aid kit, flash light, batteries, and some clothes and a blanket – she also had an old bow and set of arrows that she had used since she was little. That was how she fed herself; she hunted.

Taking a deep breathe, she threw her things against a tree in the middle of the clearing. She started to stretch her arms above her head.

"A human woman in the middle of the Western Lands," a calm, deep voice commented.

Kagome immediately turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Feeling brave or foolish?"

Kagome was completely still; her heart was racing and all the horrible things that she imagined would happen to her if she were found was running through her mind.

He started to circle around her – taking in her appearance. For a human – he had to admit – that she was quite the beauty. She was a couple inches taller than 5 feet, she was thin but had full curves, beautiful black hair and the most interesting shade of blue eyes he had ever seen

In a casual tone he commented, "I'm hoping for foolish. That's the best thing a girl can be in this world," – he stopped in front of her, narrowed his eyes slightly and held her gaze for a moment. "A beautiful. Little. Fool," he said condescended.

Concealing her anger, Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Odd.. this coming from such a _pretty _guy."

He smirked. "Give me your papers girl," he demanded; referring to a piece of paper that had important identifying information. Such as – name, birthdate, parents, and other things like that.

Kagome scoffed. "Can't give you something I don't have."

"Ah," realization struck him. "So you are foolish. But it is of no matter – tell me your name."

She didn't think it wise to lie to him but she also didn't want to give him her full name. After all, it could lead back to her family. "Kagome."

"Hn," he watched. He knew that she was hiding something and he had a pretty good idea of what it was. "Age?"

She blinked twice. "19," she lied, she was 22. She didn't even know why she lied.

Narrowing his eyes he asked one more question. "And what are you doing here?"

Knowing she couldn't tell him the truth she shrugged. "Perhaps the same thing as you. And you are?"

Raising a brow he asked, "You honestly do not know who I am?"

"Besides annoying? No, can't say that I do."

He smirked. "Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West. Ruler to the lands you so freely wander."

_Shit._


	2. Gone with the Wind

She hasn't seen much. She hasn't seen a building, a restaurant, a public school or people rushing to cross the street. She's only ever seen her families shrine – the inside of it, the outside, the forest that started in the back of it, and the people who lived there and were able to come and go. But that didn't mean she didn't know much. She read a lot and she listens to her family talk. She wasn't big on tv but she did like to watch romantic comedies.

So she hadn't seen much but she knew who Sesshoumaru was. And she knew what would happen to her family and to her. They would be imprisoned. Point was, she couldn't allow her family to be found out.

Sesshoumaru watched her, intrigued. He saw shock and realization register on her face. _So at least she knows my name. _

"Are you going to arrest me," she asked without any fear in her voice. "Sesshoumaru?"

He looked at her. She really was beautiful; too beautiful. "Perhaps; perhaps not if you answer my earlier question. What are you doing here?"

"I got lost," she shrugged.

"Lost," he didn't believe her. Seeing as how she had a pack and a weapon, he could safely assume that she was lying.

"Yes, lost," she repeated.

"Okay, Kagome who is 19 and lost in the Western Lands. I will escort you back to your family so they can answer as to why you have no papers or documentation."

She knew that he knew that she hadn't been truthful. It was the way he said it and the way he's looking at her. In haste she turned and went to pick up her back pack.

"I'd rather find my own way," she said swinging her bag over her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru firmly grabbed her by the arm and swung her around to face him. "Quite frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. I will escort you to your family or I will escort you to my prison."

Kagome scoffed. "Look mister, you don't know me. But I can tell you that I am not afraid of some prison," she put her hands on her hips. "I spent my entire life in one."

Unfazed he said, "Then I imagine you will have a very comfortable imprisonment." He roughly pulled off her pack and threw it to the side. "You won't be in need of any personal belongings."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "If you think I'm going to merrily allow you to drag me along than you're either fucking bat shit crazy or dumber than a sack of rocks. And you know, I hear the pretty ones are always dumb."

Sesshoumaru contemplated out loud. "I don't recall ever killing a female human. Men yes, and countless of youkai, male and female but not ever a human woman. I might consider rectifying that if you don't watch who you are speaking to."

She scoffed. "I barely know you or care."

"And that somehow gives you the right to partake in foolish insolence?"

She gave him a queenly look, as if she was challenging him to say something else. All the while she was thinking that _she _really was a foolish girl. But she's had minimal social experience so of course she was going to be bad at it… and make enemies.

Sesshoumaru was growing tired of their exchange. He was wandering for a couple days to escape his annoying father only to find an annoying girl. A girl who he loathed to admit had caught his attention.

Faster than her eyes could follow, he grabbed her by both wrists and started to pull her along.

"Let go of me!" she immediately started to protest and trying to pull her wrists out of his grasp.

Rolling his eyes, he continued to effortlessly drag her along. He supposed he could have just turned a blind eye and left her there. But that could incite an uprising – as the humans may think him weak. Or maybe she was just to fascinating to leave behind.

Soon, there was a searing hot pain shooting through his hand. He immediately recoiled his hand and looked at Kagome. She wasn't a typical human female. She was a miko and she had just burned his hand.

"Did you think purifying me would be an easy task?" he asked completely composed.

"Let's find out," she met his calm expression with a challenging one.


	3. Peter Pan

**AN  
****Thank you to those who read and reviewed! Much appreciated. Once again don't know where this is going... I just wanted to write something that incorporated my fave quotes lol  
****Also.. I feel like I should make an actual description/summary.. but don't know how to go about doing that lol I'm bad at those things... especially since I don't even know where this going - so any ideas are greatly welcomed**

* * *

Sometimes people don't understand the consequences of their actions. That was how Kagome was feeling at the moment. Standing there across from Sesshoumaru she realized she was utterly and royally screwed. No amount of reading or romantic comedy movies could have prepared her for this moment. He was rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, preparing for a fight. He didn't even look worried. In fact, he looked bored like he was only going through the motions to entertain her.

Maybe she could run? How hard could it be to out run a youkai? She quickly expelled that thought, reasoning that she was being ridiculous.

"I'm feeling generous," Sesshoumaru said. "Come quietly and I may be convinced to not kill you where you stand."

_Do it Kagome. Just go quietly. _ She leaped for her bow, turning on her back she shot an arrow barely having time to properly aim.

He remained unmoved. The arrow lightly grazed the side of his face but it healed almost instantly.

"Didn't you know," she said quickly getting up. "That to die would be an awfully big adventure."

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru lunged towards her with a clawed hand pulled back. Quickly, Kagome fell down to one knee; she had her arms covering her face in the shape of an 'X' and a barrier surrounded her.

He clashed his poisonous claw into her uncertain barrier. It was enough to block his attack but he was merely testing her powers. Which wasn't very much. He could tell she had potential but was extremely untrained.

"Miko," he started to pick at her barrier.

Kagome was still on one knee. He was starting to pierce her barrier with his claws and she could feel him release some sort of poison. He was beginning to create holes in her barrier and she didn't think she'd be able to hold it.

"I can only assume that you were conceived without the proper approval or permission," he continued to push down on her barrier with one hand. "Tell me, which would your parents prefer? Life in prison or perhaps death?"

"You'll never have the opportunity to find them," she promised through gritted teeth. "Go to hell asshole," quickly she released her barrier and back flipped several feet away from him to put distance between them.

"I grow tired of this," before Kagome could react, he moved with lightning speed behind her and struck her knocking her unconscious. He caught her before she fell and tossed her over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru had set up camp. He started a fire and lay Kagome down. He sat on the opposite end and leaned against a tree trunk.

He silently wondered what he was going to do with her. Somehow he knew that he couldn't imprison her. Perhaps he could keep her. Maybe as a pet. That may not bode well with many, but then again, what did he care? He looked over to the unconscious woman and he just knew it… knew that he was screwed. Maybe it was her beauty. Or maybe it was her personality or the way the she looked with the fire flickering over her face. Or maybe he was just bored.

Kagome mumbled incoherently and started to rub her eyes, a sign that she was soon going to wake.

He watched her blink her eyes open. She appeared confused at first and then she sat up and spotted him. She scowled.

"Miko," he acknowledged coldly.

"Demon."

They both remained unmoving. Kagome could feel her anger and Sesshoumaru could only feel uncertainty. Something he rarely felt.

"I'll grant you a reprieve," he nonchalantly said.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I find you fascinating."

It's the oldest story in the book. She's read about it time and time again. A story about a stupid boy who said something to a stupid girl that made her heart skip. She's read about it, but never had it happen… until now. She blamed it on the fact that he was the only guy she's ever met and the fact that he just happened to be the most attractive being she's ever seen.

"Well, thank you," she said timid. "I guess I'll be going," she started to get up.

"Not so fast, miko," he said harshly, to which she slowly sat back down. "Did you think I would grant you this reprieve without any stipulations?" He sounded like he questioned her intelligence.

She watched his cold expression which was only enhanced by the fire. She wondered how someone who could sit so casually sounded so harsh. Maybe she was finding him to be fascinating also. "What are they?"

"I'll leave your family alone," he offered. "If you agree to willingly come live with me."

"Why would I agree to that," she immediately asked.

"Because otherwise you'll spend your life locked in a prison and your family will eventually be found. And I don't think I have to tell you what will happen. It's treason to birth a miko into this world."

She looked at him and she didn't want to believe that he was serious. But she couldn't see any hint of insincerity or anything for that matter. There was no conflicting crease in his forehead, no smile on his lips to show playful behavior, and his eyes showed no warmth or understanding. Just cold, sheer determination.

But maybe, this was her chance, to see the world. Yes, she was sure she could use this to her advantage.

"Only if you let me go out."

Raising an eyebrow, he questioned, "Out?"

"Yeah, out," she answered. "Like to see things and do things."

"Hn," he closed his eyes – while still leaning on the tree trunk – ending the conversation.

Kagome took that as a yes and smiled.


End file.
